Rack assemblies are commonly used for supporting electronic components such as computer, audio, and video equipment. Such rack systems are typically of cabinet-like construction so as to allow for the vertical stacking of the equipment. Most of these rack systems provide access to both the front control panels and the rear input/output (I/O) interface panels of the stacked equipment. Often, such rack assemblies are used in commercial settings, such as data centers, where the arrangement of components on racks and rack shelfing are changed overtime to accommodate different products. Racks are typically designed with a common spacing in the width direction between vertical posts (for example, 19 or 23 inches) and, as such, most rack shelves are designed to accommodate those set widths.
Generally, a rack shelf is formed as a single piece of bent metal, such as steel or aluminum, with cutouts to accommodate mounting, lighten the shelf and permit air to pass. The shelf includes a planar base portion with two side walls extending up from the base. The side walls have flanges formed on a front edges that are used to attach the shelf to the vertical posts of the rack.
Although conventional shelves are suitable for standard component mounting, they do not provide versatility for the changing uses and products that are becoming more common in the electronics industry. Also, since the depths of the racks can vary, conventional shelves must be selected to match the particular rack.